


To You with Dj J

by pwarkitjisung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Radio, Fluff, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwarkitjisung/pseuds/pwarkitjisung
Summary: “Y’know…” Donghyuck started. “Listening to music always helps me when I need inspiration.”“That's because you're amusicmajor,” Jaemin sneered, opening his laptop yet again.“Yeah, but-” Donghyuck sighed. “-just give it a chance, would ya? Listen to the radio, or something. Who knows? You might find a new song you like."“Who even listens to the radio anymore?” Jaemin furrowed his eyebrows.“I do!” Donghyuck pouted in response.“Whatever,” Jaemin said, and resumed his stare-off with the empty document.In which Jaemin can't finish his essay, so he listens to the radio and ends up finding the most perfect station, with the most perfect DJ.





	To You with Dj J

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god... i finally finished this. i'm not kidding when i say this literally took 75 days to write... but it's done now, and i hope you enjoy it! this is my first time writing Not markhyuck as the main pairing so i hope i did a good job,,, now without further ado, may i present "To You with Dj J". ♫

Jaemin couldn't move. Well, it wasn't that he couldn't, he just didn't _want_ to. This paper had been suffocating the life out of him for the past two weeks, and there was nothing left to do now but give up. There he was, sat on his bed, staring at a blank document. The cursor was blinking back at him, as if _daring_ him to type something. On, off, on, off. 

Jaemin let out a groan and buried his head in his hands. What was he gonna do? The whole paper was due in two days, and he had yet to even _start_ it. He'd taken two whole weeks to perfect his research and outline his essay, yet he had _nothing_. Absolutely nothing.

 

_“Remember, students!” Mr. Lee had spoken to the class the week prior. “The paper is due on Wednesday. No exceptions unless you're giving birth. Or your dog's giving birth.”_

 

Jaemin had laughed along, lightheartedly, unaware of his imminent demise. There was nothing he could do, but sit there and stare at the empty document. He hadn't even bothered to type out a title yet.

The words _‘Untitled document’_ stared right back at him, tauntingly. 

“Ugh!” Jaemin shut his laptop with a forceful _slam_. “I just _can't_!”

Just as Jaemin was about to check his phone, the door of his dorm opened.

“Sup, bro?” Donghyuck, his roomate, asked as he entered. “Did anything happen while I was out?”

Jaemin shook his head, “Just a small freakout.”

“Small?” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “I hardly believe _that_.”

Jaemin sighed, burying his face into his pillow. “This _sucks_ , dude. Like, for the life of me… I can't write at all.”

“I feel you,” Donghyuck nodded, plopping onto his own bed. “Why'd you even decide to be an economics major, anyway?”

Jaemin shrugged. “Seemed like a good idea at the time. Now I’m stuck writing an essay about the current state of the stock market.”

“Yeah, but you're incapable of actually writing it,” Donghyuck smirked back.

Jaemin threw his pillow at the other.

“Hey!” Donghyuck shouted, catching the pillow before it collided with his face. “That wasn't very nice.”

Jaemin frowned, pulling his laptop back onto his knees again.

“Y’know…” Donghyuck started. “Listening to music always helps me when I need inspiration.”

“That's because you're a _music_ major,” Jaemin sneered, opening his laptop yet again.

“Yeah, but-” Donghyuck sighed. “-just give it a chance, would ya? Listen to the radio, or something. Who knows? You might find a new song you like." 

“Who even listens to the radio anymore?” Jaemin furrowed his eyebrows.

“I do!” Donghyuck pouted in response.

“Whatever,” Jaemin said, and resumed his stare-off with the empty document. 

♫

Soon after, Jaemin fell into a sleep-like trance, unable to move his eyes away from the blank screen. He had yet to blink a single time in a whole three minutes. 

Donghyuck had gone out again, mentioning something about his boyfriend and Chipotle. Jaemin had regretted not asking him one question.

Where was his radio?

Jaemin sat up straight and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was actually _considering_ listening to the radio. It was the 21st century, for goodness sake.

“Oh my god…” Jaemin muttered, standing up from his twin bed, and stretching. “Where did he put that thing?”

Jaemin walked to the opposite side of the small dorm, and stood in front of Donghyuck's dresser. If he still had a radio, he'd keep it there. Nervously, Jaemin opened it, expecting some type of evil creature to jump out and kill him. However, none did, and Jaemin was met with the sight of a Hello Kitty boombox. 

“There it is!” Jaemin smiled, picking the small thing up.

Donghyuck seemed like the type of person to listen to something like Spotify, or browse YouTube, not own an actual radio. Or, a Hello Kitty radio, to be specific. 

Jaemin let out a small chuckle as he switched it on. However, he was met with static, and not music.

Jaemin's eyes widened. “Did Donghyuck break his freaking radio? Why isn't it _working_ -”

Just as Jaemin said that, the station switched.

“Oh, so you _do_ work,” he frowned, turning the volume up. 

The station it changed to was playing some type of jazz music. Jaemin didn't like it very much. 

“Next!” Jaemin said, pressing another button.

Classical music.

“No!” Jaemin frowned, changing the station again.

Heavy metal.

“No, no, no!” Jaemin shouted, collapsing back onto his bed.

He needed to find the _perfect_ thing to listen to, otherwise he would _never_ get that stupid essay done. He had to find the perfect station, and he had to find it now.

Jaemin rolled over to face the Hello Kitty radio.

“You got one more chance,” Jaemin sighed, taking a leap of faith, and pressing the button several more times. 

Suddenly, he was met with a comforting guitar melody and a soft rhythm.

 

_Life is like a flower that blooms between seasons_  
_Like the morning star that hangs between days_  
_All of this, someday, will pass_

 

Jaemin's eyes widened. The lyrics hit home. Curiously he got his phone out to look up what song that could possibly have been, when it ended.

 _“That was “11:11” by Taeyeon,”_ a smooth voice spoke through the radio. _“Good evening, everyone. You're listening to ‘To You’ with Dj J. I hope you all are having a great night.”_

Jaemin let out a soft gasp. That _voice_. It was soothing beyond belief. He just wanted to listen to it all day… 

“‘To You',” Jaemin said. “That must be the name of the show…”

 _“Next up, we have a song that I think you all will enjoy. But most of all, I hope he enjoys it,”_ Dj J spoke once again.

Jaemin smiled warmly. He could listen to that voice for hours-

“Hold on,” Jaemin shot up. “What does he mean by _he_?”

Dj J doesn't say anything else, as “Wait” by EXO began to play, bringing Jaemin a small sense of comfort. Somehow, the Dj knew _exactly_ what Jaemin needed to listen to at that moment.

♫

A few hours later, Donghyuck finds Jaemin passed out on his bed, with six full double-spaced pages written about the current state of the stock market.

 _“This has been ‘To You’ with Dj J!”_ the Dj spoke through the radio. _“See you guys tomorrow. I hope you all have a good night's sleep! And of course, I hope he's having a great night, as well. Bye!"_

Donghyuck gave a small smile and turned the Hello Kitty radio off.

“I was right,” Donghyuck sighed, pulling a blanket over Jaemin's sleeping form. “Music really helps, doesn't it?”

♫

The next morning, Jaemin doesn't wake with a jolt. He opens his eyes pleasantly, greeting the sun with a smile. It seemed as if he could do _anything_ … maybe even finish his essay _early_. Quickly, Jaemin made his way out of bed and into the restroom. He had physics class in an hour, and he wasn't about to be late.

“Nana…” Donghyuck groaned, voice laced with sleep. “Good morning.”

Morning!” Jaemin beamed, grabbing his hairbrush.

Donghyuck sat up and yawned. “Why are you so smiley today?”

Jaemin shrugged. “I guess I just had a good night.”

“Was it because of the radio?” Donghyuck smirked.

“...Maybe.”

“Victory!” Donghyuck pumped his fist into the air. “Also, wait up! I want breakfast, too!”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to breakfast. I’m going to physics class.”

Donghyuck sighed. “Fine, then. Miss out on sharing a meal with the greatest person ever.”

“I have _class_!” Jaemin protested. 

Donghyuck gestured to the door. “Well go already! You’re gonna be late!”

Jaemin shut the door behind him, taking off to the other side of campus, where his physics class was held. 

Mr. Lee was an interesting professor, to say the least. He dyed his hair so many times, that Jaemin was surprised that he hadn’t gone _bald_ yet. He still taught well, nevertheless. 

Jaemin took his seat at the front of the lecture hall. He always liked to sit in the front of the room, so that he could completely understand what the teacher was saying. 

He glanced back at the back of the hall, seeing that only one student had arrived. 

Jaemin prided himself on being punctual, but he wasn’t expecting another student to beat him there. 

The boy sat in the farthest row back, eyes glued to his phone's screen. 

_Hmm…_ Jaemin thought. _I don’t think I’ve ever seen him before…_

Soon enough, the door opened, and in walked the rest of the class. Jaemin, however, couldn’t shake that boy from his mind. Something about him… Jaemin couldn’t put it into words… Was _special_. 

♫

Later that night, Jaemin finally reached home after a grueling 12-hour school day. He wordlessly plopped onto his bed and heaved the heaviest sigh he could muster.

He was _not_ in the mood to finish his economics essay.

But it was due, that night, at 11:59 p.m..

Jaemin rolled over, hugging his pillow close. Something seemed eerily silent about the dorm… but he just couldn't put his finger on it. It was missing something, or _someone_ -

“Oh yeah!” Jaemin shot up, setting his pillow down. “Donghyuck exists! Where _is_ he, anyway-” 

Jaemin groaned and reached on his nightstand for his phone. He decided to give Donghyuck a call. You know, to make sure he was still alive, and all.

He took his computer out as the dial tone rang.

Soon enough, the call went through, and an annoyed voice answered,

_“Hello?”_

“Hyuuuuuuck!” Jaemin pouted. “Where are you? And why aren’t you home yet?” 

_“I’m with my boyfriend,”_ Donghyuck promptly answered. _“I’ll be home around 10.”_

“Alright!” Jaemin said in a singsong voice. “Use protection!” 

_“Shut up-!”_

And with that, Jaemin hung up. He blinked at his computer, unamused.

When would he ever finish that essay?

“Only God knows…” Jaemin sighed as he walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out some type of junk food.

♫

“So this is the place, huh?” Donghyuck marvelled as he stepped inside of the room. 

“Yep!” Mark answered, excitedly. “This is where all the magic happens.” 

“Oh shut up, Mark. You’re only here on Wednesdays,” Jisung complained, lifting a huge cardboard box onto the nearby table.

“Hey, what can I say?” Mark shrugged. “I’m a busy person.” 

“Utter lies, but okay,” Jisung replied, uncoiling some type of chord.

“So…” Donghyuck started. “What exactly do you guys do around here?” 

Mark pulled up a chair and faced the inside room. “Well, we have our normal host every night, then I come in on Wednesdays for a special segment, then we have Professor Moon, the professor supervisor, then Johnny the engineer, and Jisung, who shadows Johnny.”

“I’m an engineering major, if that wasn’t obvious,” Jisung said from the other side of the room, raising his hand slightly.

Donghyuck nodded. “And _this_ is the studio?”

“Yep!” Mark smiled. “See all of these buttons? Only Johnny and Jisung are allowed to touch them. It’s all the sound stuff. And in there is Dj J’s personal setup.”

Donghyuck peered through the glass of the studio. Inside was one microphone, attached to some sort of table, with a swivel chair pulled up next to it. There was also a big velvet couch, a computer, and a few bookshelves of records and CDs. Overall, it looked very comfortable, just like someone’s room, if it weren’t for all the tech.

“So when do I meet Dj J?” Donghyuck asked, turning to his boyfriend.

“Pretty soon,” Mark shrugged. “And besides, you already know him. Stop pretending you don’t.”

Donghyuck chuckled. “Of _course_ I know him. He’s your best friend! But I’ve never seen him in Dj mode.”

Mark rolled his eyes. “Please. He thinks he’s _so_ cool once he goes on air, but he’s really not.”

Donghyuck hit Mark playfully. “He deserves more credit than this.”

Just as Mark was about to answer, the door to the small studio opened, revealing Johnny and Professor Moon.

“Hello!” Professor Moon waved. “You must be Donghyuck! Mark mentioned that you’d be stopping by today.”

Donghyuck eagerly returned the professor’s handshake.

“I’m Professor Moon. I teach music composition,” he smiled and motioned to the engineer. “This is Johnny. He’s a friend of mine that also works for the broadcasting building. You always have to have a professional when you go on the air. You never know what could happen.”

Jisung huffed from the back of the room. “Why can’t I do _one_ show just by myself?”

“Because I can’t trust you yet, kid,” Johnny the engineer sighed and ruffled Jisung’s blonde hair. “You’re getting there. Just not yet, though.” 

“Who are we waiting on?” Professor Moon asked, taking a quick head count.

“The Dj,” Mark chuckled. “He’s probably so busy off writing his script that he forgot to come.”

Johnny frowned. “We’re on the air in ten. Do you think he’ll make it? This is supposed to be _his_ show, afterall.”

“Oh, he’ll make it,” Mark said, smugly. “He’d never miss a chance to gush about his crush for three hours straight.”

“More like a combined half, but go off, I guess,” Jisung retorted from behind the studio’s glass windows.

Donghyuck sat there, nervously. What if the Dj didn’t make it in time? Would Mark have to go on by himself? Would Jisung have to serve as a substitute? Would-

Suddenly, the door opened, to reveal a very tired looking boy, who slowly bent over and began panting.

“I ran… all the way… from the library…” he somehow breathed out in between gasps for air.

“Well, we’re on in five, bro,” Mark gave him a small pat on the back. “Also, take your hoodie off. It’ll just overheat you.”

The boy nodded and rushed into the recording studio, bumping against the door as he struggled to take his hoodie off.

“That was…” Donghyuck started. “Anticlimactic.”

Mark nodded. “That’s Jeno for you.”

“We’re on in three!” Johnny shouted, plugging some chords in as Jisung quickly followed after him.

“Gotta blast, Hyuckie!” Mark gave Donghyuck’s hand a small squeeze. “Watch me well!”

“I will!” Donghyuck smiled and watched Mark step into the booth and sit in a chair next to Jeno.

“This is where it gets hectic,” Professor Moon observed as Jeno frantically tried to finish writing his script, and Johnny barked orders out to Jisung. “But Jeno really does well in these situations. Mark too, to some extent.”

Donghyuck chuckled as Johnny hurriedly pulled up a chair next to the array of buttons and control wires. 

“Alright, you guys ready?” Johnny spoke through the microphone so that Mark and Jeno could hear him from the soundproof studio. 

Mark adjusted his headset and gave a quick thumbs up. Jeno, however, was still scrambling to finish his notes. Johnny rolled his eyes and cued Jisung to the mic.

“We’re on in five-” Jisung started as soon as Jeno put his pen down, “-four, three, two!” 

_“Hello, dear listeners,”_ Jeno’s calm voice spoke through the studio microphone. _“Welcome to another day of ‘To You’ with Dj J. And today, we’re joined by-”_

 _“Dj M!”_ Mark laughed into the mic. _“Let’s get it!”_

Jeno sighed. _“Since when did I say you earned the title of Dj?”_

 _“Hey! I’ve always had it!”_ Mark pouted, adjusting his microphone.

 _“Anyways…”_ Jeno spoke softly. _“Today’s Wednesday. You know what that means.”_

 _“J and M’s Wacky Wednesday!”_ Mark giggled, only to be met with Jeno’s frown.

_“Since when did we call it that?”_

_“Since always!”_

Jeno rolled his eyes. _“Well, today’s not just any Wednesday, is it?”_

Mark shook his head. _“Nope! It’s the six-month anniversary of this show!”_

 _“Can’t believe we’ve lasted six months,”_ Jeno sighed.

 _“Same,”_ Mark replied, pursing his lips. _“So, since we’re all sentimental, for our weekly segment, why don’t we talk about how this show was created?”_

 _“Great idea!”_ Jeno exclaimed. 

Just as Donghyuck was getting into the story his phone rang. Quickly, he excused himself to the hallway of the broadcasting building.

“What do you _want,_ Nana?” he asked, annoyed.

 _“I was just wondering where you were,”_ Jaemin’s pout was nearly audible.

“Why does it matter to you?” Donghyuck frowned. “Shouldn’t you be writing your essay?” 

_< “I am!”_ Jaemin insisted. _“I’m even listening to that radio station. But they’re not playing music right now, just talking.”_

“Good for you,” Donghyuck sighed. “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

_“Wait-”_

Jaemin didn’t finish his sentence before Donghyuck hung up. 

“Wow,” Jaemin scoffed. “The rudeness jumped out.”

Slowly, Jaemin rolled to the other side of the bed and turned the volume louder on the Hello Kitty boombox. Maybe what the Djs were saying would amuse him… Or give him inspiration to write about the stock market.

 _“It started when there was a late night opening for a show. College radio at SM University,”_ Dj J’s voice spoke loud and clear through the radio. 

_Wait…_ Jaemin thought. _SM University? Dj J goes here?_

_“So I decided that I could use some extra credit. And I’m good at talking… how hard could it be?”_

Dj M let out a laugh.

Jaemin felt himself grow curious. This Dj J went to his school, and could possibly be in some of his classes. To Jaemin, this changed _everything_.

 _“Only problem…”_ Dj J continued. _“Was that I literally had no idea what to do.”_

Dj M held back another laugh. 

_“So I thought about it. What would people like to listen to? And then I realized that I was pretty good at giving song recommendations, since I know a lot about music and all.”_

_“Well of course you know a lot about music,”_ Dj M said. _“You’re a music major.”_

Jaemin’s eyes widened. Dj J was a music major. Did that mean that Donghyuck knew him? Could Donghyuck introduce them? That would be fantastic-

 _“And around that time, I guess I kinda developed a crush,”_ Dj J continued, as Jaemin's eyes widened even more. 

_"Kinda?”_ Dj M teased. _"Dude. You were totally whipped the moment you saw him.”_

Dj J sighed. _“What can I say? He's an angel.”_

Dj M groaned. _“Continue.”_

 _“O-Oh yeah,”_ Dj J stuttered, which Jaemin found very cute. _“So I decided to make the show about song recommendations for him. Based on songs I'd see him listen to on Instagram and stuff. Or just songs that I think he'd enjoy in general. That's why it's called ‘To You’, ‘cuz it's to him.”_

 _“Yeah, and you always say cheesy things like ‘I hope he enjoyed that song’ and stuff,”_ Dj M chuckled.

Dj J sighed. _“Well, it's the least I can do. I don't think he's listening, anyway. He doesn't even notice me in real life.”_

Jaemin frowned. He wondered who that total jerk was that didn't return Dj J's feelings. If Jaemin ever found out who that crush was, he'd teach him a total lesson. Dj J didn't deserve to get ignored or rejected like that.

 _“So yeah,”_ Dj J breathed a sigh of relief. _“These songs are for him. And I guess you guys enjoy them, too.”_

 _“And with that!”_ Dj M started, excitedly. _“Let's get to our first song. This is “Days Gone By” by DAY6.”_

 _“I hope he’ll enjoy it!”_ Dj J added as the song began to play.

♫

Long after 10 p.m., Jaemin had managed one final sprint, and finally finished his essay thanks to the comforting music of Dj J. He had curled himself under the covers of his bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

_Who could Dj J be?_ Jaemin thought. _Do I know him? If he's a music major, then Donghyuck might know him… That's it, Jaemin! I’ll ask Hyuck!_

Just as Jaemin began to drift off, the door to his door timidly opened, as if the person behind it was trying to make the least amount of noise possible.

The person tiptoed and made their way to the other side of the room as fast as they could. Suddenly Jaemin arose with a jolt, as if he was a vampire emerging from the grave.

 _“Ah!”_ Donghyuck shrieked in horror. “Don't scare me like that!”

“It's way past 10,” Jaemin frowned. “Where have you _been_ , young man?”

Donghyuck glared in response. “First of all, I’m older than you. Second of all, I don't think you wanna know.”

Jaemin made a gagging noise. “Well, I finished my essay.”

In lieu of answering, Donghyuck fell face-first onto his bed. 

“And I wanted to know if you kow about that radio show…” Jaemin said. “‘To You’ with that Dj J guy.”

Donghyuck perked up. “Yeah. Why?”

“Well, I was wondering if you knew who Dj J was,” Jaemin asked, holding onto his pillow tightly. "Since you're both music majors.”

“Jeno?” Donghyuck questioned, rolling over to face Jaemin from the other side of the room.

“That's his name?” Jaemin felt himself smile. “I don't think I know a Jeno… He sounds really cute.”

Donghyuck chuckled. “He's actually Mark's best friend.”

“O-Oh,” Jaemin beamed. “Do you think you could… You know… introduce us?”

“Do you have a crush?” Donghyuck smirked.

“No!” Jaemin insisted. “I just wanna meet him! And say thank you for helping me finish my essay.”

“He really didn’t do anything.”

“His music helped!” Jaemin frowned.

“Well, that music’s dedicated to his _crush_. So you better not flirt with the poor boy. He has his eyes on someone already,” Donghyuck sighed, pulling his phone out. “But I’ll ask Mark to to bring him to Limitless Café tomorrow after class.”

“Really?” Jaemin squeezed his pillow tighter. “Thank you so much, Donghyuck!”

“Yeah, yeah, watever,” Donghyuck groaned. “Now turn the light out. I need my beauty sleep.” 

♫

“Donghyuck!” Jaemin shouted first thing when he got back from physics class. “Wakey wakey!”

Instead of properly responding, the other boy threw his pillow at Jaemin effortlessly. 

“Ouch!” Jaemin shrieked. “Get up! We need to go to the café! Jeno and Mark are done with their classes, right?”

Donghyuck yawned and stretched. “I was enjoying my mid morning nap, thank you for that. But yeah, they said to meet them around 12.”

“Well, get ready!” Jaemin exclaimed as he rushed to his own closet. “What look should I go for? Rich CEO, broke college student, fashion model, or boyfriend?”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “Boyfriend, I guess?”

Jaemin winked. “My best look!”

“Ew, whatever,” Donghyuck sighed. “We're outta here in five minutes.”

“Roger!” Jaemin saluted, heading to the restroom to change.

Soon enough, Jaemin and Donghyuck were on their way to Limitless Café, with Jaemin excitedly leading the way and Donghyuck trudging behind him. 

“What should I say to him?” Jaemin wondered aloud. “Hey, I think you're really cool. I like you a lot. Maybe we could… hang out or something?"

Donghyuck sniffed.

“Hey!” Jaemin frowned, offended. “Did you not get that reference?”

“No, I did,” Donghyuck groaned. “It was just really lame.”

Jaemin scoffed as they finally reached their destination. 

“Oh my god, oh my god-” he squealed. “What does he look like? I bet he's cute! Wait don't tell me! Ugh, I can't wait to see him!”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and led them to the back of the coffee shop, where two boys were sat next to each other, sipping some coffee.

“Hyuckie!” one of them, who Jaemin recognized as Mark, waved. “Over here!”

Donghyuck took the seat in front of Mark and motioned for Jaemin to sit next to him.

“Hey, babe,” Donghyuck smiled and snatched Mark's coffee. “Thanks for letting me have a sip.”

Mark frowned. “Anyways, it's good to see you, Jaemin.”

“You too,” Jaemin smiled, examining the menu of the café.

Slowly, Jaemin peered up at the boy that sat in front of him. It took all that he had not to gasp and hug him then and there. He took Jaemin's breath away, in a way that Jaemin never experienced before. 

The boy, Jeno, seemed to be nervous. He kept fidgeting with the strings of his hoodie, and wouldn't look up. His hair was styled in a way that made it seem like he was going for a ‘laid back’ look. Not to styled, not to messy… Something that Jaemin himself did a lot. His lips formed the slightest hint of a pout, and his eyebrows were furrowed in an endearing way. Jaemin found himself on the verge of physically combusting as Jeno looked up and faced him.

His eyes sparkled with some sort of longing. Jaemin couldn't quite put his finger on it.

 _Physics class!_ Jaemin thought. _Dj J… Jeno is that boy from physics class! Now make your move, Jaemin. Remember, be smooth._

“Hello!” Jaemin waved. “I’m Jaemin, Donghyuck's roommate. And you must be Jeno.”

The boy nodded timidly, eyes shimmering as his head moved.

“I really wanted to meet you,” Jaemin let out a quick laugh. “So that I could thank you properly.”

“Excuse me?” a voice asked from the end of the table. “Is everyone here?”

Mark gave a quick nod.

“Alright! I’m Renjun, and I’ll be your waiter today. Welcome to the Limitless Café!” the waiter smiled. “What would everyone like?”

“Can I get a large iced Americano with ice and four extra shots of espresso?” Jaemin asked, as Jeno's eyes widened.

After everyone finished ordering, Jeno leaned forward.

“H-How can you drink that much caffeine without dying?” he whispered.

Jaemin shrugged. “I typically have that four times a day.”

Jeno gasped. “How can you handle that? It's eight espresso shots total times four…”

“Oh, don't worry about me,” Jaemin smiled at the concern of the other boy. “But… back to what I was saying, I really did wanted to thank you.”

“Huh?” Jeno asked, sounding a lot like a dog.

“Your radio show,” Jaemin beamed.

Jeno immiedietly flinched. “Y-You know about that?”

“Of course!” Jaemin clapped. “That's actually why I asked Donghyuck to bring you here! I wanted to say that your radio show _really_ helped me out.”

“It- it did?” Jeno stuttered, a light pink panting his cheeks.

“Yeah!” Jaemin reassured, leaning forward over the table. “I had to write this essay for my economics class, and I had _no_ inspiration whatsoever. It was really sad.” 

Jeno nodded, following his story closely.

“Then I decided to listen to the radio for some music that might inspire me, and poof! I wound up at your show. The music there was exactly what I needed, so you’re pretty much the reason why I finished my stupid essay,” Jaemin gushed. 

“I-” Jeno started. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Sure did!” Jaemin smiled as Renjun the waiter brought their coffee over. “And also… whoever that crush of yours that isn’t returning your feelings is, give me a name. I’m gonna teach them a lesson. You don’t deserve to be ignored like this.”

Jeno froze. He felt Jaemin’s starry eyes dig deep into his soul, and before he could think about it, he muttered,

“You.”

Jaemin tilted his head in confusion. “Huh?”

“Moo!” Jeno shouted, hoping Jaemin would forget what he just heard. “Cows go moo!” 

Jaemin let out a small chuckle. “If you say so, Jeno.”

The two pleasantly chatted for the next hour, with Jaemin ranting and Jeno carefully listening, until Jaemin politely asked for the check.

“Wait,” Jeno said, looking around. “Where did Mark and Hyuck go?”

Jaemin’s eyes widened. “They’re gone-”

Jeno sighed. “Should’ve known.”

“Well,” Jaemin started. “Would you allow me to walk you back to your dorm? Seeing as your best friend ditched you, and all.”

Jeno’s cheeks flushed. “I-I’d like that, yeah.”

They spent the next 10 minutes strolling through campus, Jaemin not picking up on the obvious pink tint that coated Jeno's cheeks.

"This is me,” Jeno said quietly, pointing to the dorm in front of him.

Jaemin flashed a quick smile. “See you in physics class, Jeno!”

♫

 _“Mark!”_ Jeno whined as the other boy entered the dorm. “I’m finished! I’m over! I’m died!”

“That's not even grammatically correct,” Mark rolled his eyes, kicking his shoes off.

“That's the point, loser,” Jeno sighed, hugging his plushie tighter. “Why'd you agree to bring me along? You _knew_ that he'd be there.”

“To be fair…” Mark spoke, jumping onto his bed. “…Donghyuck asked if he could bring a friend. He didn't explicitly say that it'd be your _crush_.”

“Ugh!” Jeno groaned into his hands, falling back onto his bed. “What am I gonna _do_? It's not gonna be long until I like… Slip up and confess. Or until he discovers.”

“Yeah, you're being really obvious, dude,” Mark chuckled as Jeno silently screamed.

“He's gonna like… _talk_ to me now,” Jeno breathed out, heavily.

“Is that not a good thing?” Mark tilted his head in question. “Don't you want him to get to know you better?”

“Yeah, but I’m a lame loser!” Jeno groaned, exasperated. “I’m just gonna head to class early. Don't wait up for dinner.”

“Kay,” Mark replied, taking his phone out. “Don't daydream about Jaemin too much, alright?”

“Can't promise anything,” Jeno sighed, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and exiting.

♫

To say that Jaemin was waiting all day for 7 p.m. to come would be an accurate statement. 7-10 p.m. marked Dj J's shift at the radio station, aka three hours of pure bliss for Jaemin. 

He reached over, grabbed the Hello Kitty radio, and set it directly in front of him. Just as the clock struck seven, sure enough, he heard it.

 _“Hello, dear listeners!”_ Jeno's smooth voice spoke through the small pink radio. _“Welcome to ‘To You' with Dj J. I think I’ll start today off with a song that I’m really feeling right now, alright? This is “Make Me Love You” by Taeyeon. I hope he enjoys it.”_

Jaemin closed his eyes and immersed himself in the music. He felt himself nodding along as it went on, paying special attention to the lyrics.

 

_Never seen it before_  
_(Such warm eyes)_  
_Deeply place me in your universe_  
_(I’ll close my eyes)_  
_Take me far away_  
_And make me love you_

 

“Oh, Jeno…” Jaemin sighed just as the song came to a close. “You really know a way to a guy's heart, huh?”

 _“I love that song,”_ Jeno giggled. _“It's been… resonating? With me lately, if you will.”_

Jeno took a brief pause.

 _“So, we all know how this show came to be, right?”_ Jeno asked, speaking in a soothing tone. _“Song recommendations for my crush, and things I never got to say to him. I think that last song is what I wanted to say when I saw him today… But I just couldn't… I guess I froze. I was pretty awkward…”_

Jaemin felt a sudden adrenaline rush that led to the pit of his stomach. He was jealous. 

“Relax, Jaem,” he whispered to himself. “Jeno has a crush. He's a _taken_ man.”

 _“I think this was the first time I formally spoke to him,”_ Jeno chuckled. _“He's so handsome, everyone… Seriously. I thought he was good looking from a distance, but Jesus- He really blessed me with his presence today, huh? I can feel myself falling harder. And with that, we have “Falling For You” by EXO. I hope he enjoys it!”_

Jaemin perked up. He was an avid EXO listener, but he'd never heard this song before.

 

 _Check this, uh_  
_I’ve waited a long time for you to hold your head up and look at me straight,_  
_Oh, yeah_  
_I’ve waited a whole year for this day_  
_I feel like I’ve been frozen_  
_Today I’ll gather my courage and approach you_

 

Jaemin felt a smile grow onto his face. This song seemed perfect for Jeno's situation. The lyrics, the feel, even the title. Man, Jeno really had a way with music.

♫

Jeno walked to physics class the next day half dead. He thought that it'd be a good idea to hang around the station and listen to Doyoung's classical show, the one that came right after his. He got back to his dorm at around 3 a.m., and he wasn't terribly eager to repeat that decision.

He had some sweatpants, an old tattered hoodie with the hood pulled up to cover his messy hair, and worn out tennis shoes on. It'd take a _miracle_ for him to not fall asleep while Professor Lee lectured that morning.

That miracle just so happened to come in the form of Na Jaemin. 

“Hey Jeno!” Jaemin shouted just as Jeno was about to enter the building.

Jeno yelped slightly. Jaemin's voice was the loudest thing he'd heard all morning.

“H-Hi,” Jeno waved, turning to see the other boy.

 _Abort!_ Jeno thought as soon as he saw what Jaemin was wearing.

A button up white shirt with high waisted slacks, and comma hair. He pretty much looked like a prince. No, he _definitely_ looked like a prince. If Jeno had bothered to get coffee that morning, he totally would’ve spit it out then and there.

“You look tired,” Jaemin observed, holding the door open.

“Gee,” Jeno frowned. “Would've never guessed that.”

Jaemin giggled. “Your show only goes till ten… Don't tell me you went to sleep after midnight?”

“More like three,” Jeno shrugged, to which Jaemin gasped. 

“Jeno!” Jaemin pouted, walking down the hallway. “That's unhealthy.”

“Eh…” Jeno replied, catching up. “What do I have to lose?”

“Touché,” Jaemin flashed his signature smile, causing Jeno's heart to beat out of his chest. “By the way, I loved your show last night. Your songs totally corresponded with the story you told. Amazing.”

Jeno stopped in his tracks. “Y-You listened to that?”

“Well of course I did,” Jaemin nodded, entering the lecture hall. “Why wouldn't I?”

“N-No reason,” Jeno said, still tense. 

“Ooh!” Jaemin perked up, grabbing onto Jeno's wrist. “Sit with me in the front today!”

Jeno's breath hitched as a small pink blush creeped its way onto his cheeks. _Play it cool,_ he told himself. _Be cool…_

Jeno sighed “But I was planning to sleep,” Jeno sighed, letting himself get dragged along by the other boy. 

“You shouldn't sleep in class,” Jaemin smirked. “I won't let you fall asleep, don't worry.”

“You doubt my sleeping skills,” Jeno observed, sitting down right in front of the professor's podium. 

“Sure,” Jaemin chuckled. “Also, that crush guy of yours… He really needs to get his priorities straight. The perfect man for him is sitting right next to him, and he doesn’t realize it? He’ll return your feelings eventually, Jeno. I’m sure.”

Jeno’s eye twitched. _“Ughhhh!”_

Eventually, Jeno _did_ fall asleep, just as Professor Lee had handed the worksheet out. Jaemin examined the other boy who sat next to him with his head comfortably resting on the table. Jaemin found himself smiling, realizing just how _precious_ Jeno looked. It took Jaemin all that he had to not hug the boy then and there. Instead, he just sat back and began the worksheet, unknowingly beginning to hum EXO's “Falling For You”.

♫

Jaemin collapsed onto his bed right after economics class. He was so exhausted that he could barely move, but he had just enough strength to reach for his Hello Kitty radio. As he turned it on and flipped to the campus's station, he recalled the day's events with a smile on his face.

He didn't have the heart to wake Jeno up from his nap, so he ended up waiting in the lecture hall a full fifteen minutes after Professor Lee had dismissed the class. Jeno had woken up with a confused but cute look on his face, wondering where everyone had gone. Jaemin explained that the class had just been dismissed and left out the detail that he'd been waiting there for the better part of a half an hour. Jeno, half awake and fresh from sleep, seemed to believe it, and that was good enough for Jaemin. He then worked up enough courage and asked the other boy to get lunch with him. Jeno graciously accepted, walking with him to a small café where they sat and talked for what felt like hours. With every smile and little giggle from Jeno, Jaemin found himself falling harder, and harder.

 _“Good evening, dear listeners!”_ Jeno's voice startled him as it rang through the dorm room out of the Hello Kitty speaker. _“Welcome yet again, to ‘To You’ with yours truly! Before I get to any music, I really need to tell all of you something… I’m kind of freaking out. Why, you ask? Well, my crush hung out with me today. Isn't that cool? Let's start a hashtag. #DjJFirstWin.”_

Jaemin chuckled, thinking back to his and Jeno's day.

 

_“Do you have any plans after this?” Jaemin had asked between bites of his sandwich._

__“Not really…” Jeno muttered. “I think I’ll just stay home until my show.”_ _

“Huh…” Jaemin thought aloud. “I saw him first thing this morning and I should’ve been the last person to see him… Unless his crush is Mark, which _isn't_ possible-” 

_“We had lunch together,”_ Jeno spoke again, smile audible. _“He looked so adorable… I was about to combust right then and there.”_

Suddenly, Jaemin shot up from his bed. It couldn't be… But it had to. 

_“His first time speaking to his crush was yesterday…” Jaemin recollected. “That's when he first spoke to _me…_ And _I_ had lunch with him today…”_

Jaemin's eyes widened in realization. 

“Holy shit. Jeno likes me. He- he likes _me_!” 

Just as Jaemin was about to dance around his dorm room in victory, Jeno spoke again. 

_“Right now, I’ve begun to resonate with this song… It's just… I’ll let it explain itself. This is “Would U” by Red Velvet. I hope he enjoys it.”_

___The footsteps of my heart grow louder_  
_I think you might hear them_  
_Should I come to you one step closer first?_  
_Oh come on, come on, come on_

Jaemin smiled softly as the song went on, feeling what Jeno was trying to say through the radio. It seemed as if Jaemin made him flustered with every move, yet the other boy couldn't get enough. Jeno longed for the day when Jaemin would kiss him, and so did Jaemin. 

But this wasn't the time. Jeno obviously didn't think that he was listening to the broadcast. It'd be unfair of Jaemin to ruin any plans that Jeno had possibly had of confessing. 

“I’ll pretend not to know,” Jaemin fell back onto his bed after doing his celebratory dance. “For Jeno's sake.” 

♫ 

As the days went on, Jaemin had inserted himself into Jeno’s life. Every day, they’d go to physics together, and grab lunch afterwards if neither of them were busy. Jaemin would secretly listen to Jeno’s show every night. He never talked about it with the other boy, as he was never supposed to hear it in the first place. Jeno’s radio show was a cross between a diary and a safe place. Every night, he’d talk about his day with Jaemin and play songs that Jaemin would like until his shift was over. Each time Jaemin saw Jeno, he had to hold himself back from hugging and kissing the life out of the other boy. But Jaemin wasn’t gonna make a move. It was for the best. 

A few weeks later, Jaemin had begun to notice a shift in Jeno’s behavior. Instead of doing his usual stunning eye smile as soon as he saw Jaemin, one morning, Jeno just shrugged the other off. 

_Maybe he’s just having an off day_ … Jaemin thought, letting it go. 

But it only escalated from there. 

Jeno had moved back to the side of the lecture hall where he sat originally, far far away from Jaemin. As soon as class ended, before Jaemin could ask Jeno if he wanted to get lunch, the other boy had already grabbed his stuff and booked it out of the room. 

To say Jaemin was confused would be an understatement. 

That, however, was only the beginning. Lately, Jeno had seemed to form a solid brick wall between himself and Jaemin, and it didn’t seem like it’d be going anywhere anytime soon. Jeno had also stopped talking about Jaemin on his radio show. All he did was play songs with sad lyrics. Jaemin had begun to worry. He wasn’t excited for the show anymore, but he was still going to listen anyway. 

♫ 

“Mark, I’m _losing_ it!” Jeno whined, slamming the door to his dorm. 

“Why exactly?” the other boy asked, typing away on his laptop. 

Jeno let out a muffled scream into his pillow. 

“Spit it out,” Mark sighed, partially shutting his screen. 

“Jaemin,” Jeno finally said after a moment of silence. “He’s just too much… I’ve been around him for like two weeks now, and nothing’s changed. It’s so painfully obvious that he’ll never like me back. Why do I even try?” 

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Mark frowned, shooting Jeno a concerned look. “He probably has his own reasons for acting how he is.” 

“Yeah, and those reasons are that he _doesn’t_ like me,” Jeno rolled over in his bed to face the wall. 

“You never know,” Mark shrugged. 

“I guess,” Jeno relaxed slightly. “But I’m trying to get over him. At this point I’m just giving myself false hope.” 

“Can you really, though?” Mark questioned, eyes boring deep into Jeno’s soul. “This isn’t a crush, Jen. You _love_ him.” 

“Feelings can change,” Jeno insisted, turning back away. 

“If you say so,” Mark muttered, opening his laptop back up. 

♫ 

_“Welcome back, everyone. This is ‘To You’ with Dj J,”_ Jeno spoke through the radio. _“And I guess I should start out by saying sorry. I haven’t been myself these past few weeks. You’ve noticed, huh?”_

Jaemin perked up. Maybe he’d finally get an answer. 

_“My crush and I grew really close these past weeks,”_ Jeno said as Jaemin blushed. _“But it’s so obvious that he’ll never like me back. It- it just kinda hurts, y’know? Like you spend a long time loving someone, but they just ignore it? I know I can’t control his feelings, but I keep asking myself ‘what if?’ What if he really liked me back? Would we be together? Would I finally be happy?”_

Jaemin’s jaw dropped. He had no idea that he’d been the cause of Jeno’s unnamed pain. All this time, he had waited for Jeno, yet Jeno was already too busy waiting for him. 

“Jeno-” Jaemin stared at the radio. “I’ll- I’ll fix this! I’ll tell you. Tomorrow. I swear I will. You won’t hurt like this again.” 

_“With that, here’s “I Like You” by DAY6.”_

_After I tell you these words,_  
_I’m not sure if we can go back to smiling like we are now,_  
_But I have to_  
_I…_  
_I like you_  
_I’ve tried holding it back_  
_But I can’t anymore_  
_Now I can tell you_  
_I want to love you_

With each word, Jaemin felt his heart grow heavier. The song seemed to embody Jeno’s pain, his hurt, his longing, and his love all in one. It was almost too much to handle. 

“Jeno…” Jaemin sniffled, wiping away the tears. “I’m so sorry…” 

_“Yeah…”_ Jeno sighed, speaking as soon as the song finished. _“I’ve been trying to get over him for awhile. When I see him… I really wanna give him a hug and tell him how much I love him, but instead I just walk away. It… it fills me with immeasurable regret. I’m just so sorry… I shouldn’t be hurting myself or him like this.”_

“No, Jeno!” Jaemin yelled at his Hello Kitty radio. “You shouldn’t apologize- It’s all my fault, it’s-” 

_“Whew,”_ Jeno chuckled slightly, interrupting Jaemin’s freak out session. _“That was an emotional rollercoaster. Let’s kick it up a notch, shall we? Lately I’ve been feeling this song. Here’s “Eung Eung” by Apink.”_

Jaemin listened to the rest of the show with a feeling of guilt brewing in the pit of his stomach. It was all his fault. Jeno was hurting because of him. He needed to fix it. He needed to fix them. 

_“Jeno…” he whispered, looking up at the ceiling. “Tomorrow. Just wait a little while longer, and I promise you’ll never have to wait again. Alright?”_

♫ 

Time seemed to pass slower than it ever had the next morning. So far, Jaemin had spent every waking moment uptight. What would he say to Jeno? Would he apologize or confess first? Would Jeno actually listen, or run away like he always does? Those questions floated in and out of Jaemin’s mind so fast that his head became a bustling subway station of fleeting thoughts. He couldn’t seem to focus by the time he arrived at physics class. 

As Professor Lee told everyone to take their seats, Jaemin scanned the room for the boy he was looking for. However, Jeno was nowhere to be found. Jaemin’s eyes widened as he grew frantic. Was Jeno alright? Was he sick? Did he ditch class because he didn’t want to see Jaemin? 

Throughout the rest of physics class, Jaemin didn’t stop moving. Every time a loud noise rang out in the hall, he snapped his head to the door, hoping that it was Jeno walking in. Jeno never walked in. Jaemin left class saddened and confused, to say the least. How was he supposed to talk to Jeno? He didn’t want to show up at the other boy’s dorm, just in case he was sick, but he didn’t want Jeno to continue hurting, either. 

Jaemin groaned as he unlocked his and Donghyuck’s dorm room. 

“Ahh! My eyes!” Jaemin shouted, shielding his vision from Mark and Donghyuck who were currently on Donghyuck’s bed. 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “We’re literally doing _nothing_. Stop being such a drama queen.” 

Jaemin trudged over and collapsed onto his bed, still stressing over his predicament. What if he could get someone to talk to Jeno _for_ him? But who knew Jeno? Someone like Mark would be ideal, but- 

“Wait!” Jaemin shot up. “Mark, can you help me?" 

Mark frowned. “Why should I help _you_?” 

“Just let me explain!” Jaemin begged, making pleading eyes. 

“Fine,” Mark sat up, looking at the other boy. 

“I need you to help me talk to Jeno,” Jaemin said as Mark began to shake his head. “Before you say no, this is all a misunderstanding, I swear. I figured out that I was Jeno’s crush through the radio show, but I didn’t do anything about it because I was never supposed to know. I also wasn’t sure if Jeno had something planned, and if he did, I didn’t want to ruin it. Please tell me you understand.” 

Mark pursed his lips. “Do you like Jeno?” 

Jaemin answered immiedietly. “More than anything.” 

_“Finally,”_ Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “I thought you’d be in denial for another year.” 

“Shut up, Donghyuck!” Jaemin stuck his tongue out at the other. “This is a _private_ conversation.” 

“Fine then,” Donghyuck frowned. “I’m going to the cafeteria while you guys have this ‘heart to heart bro talk’. Maybe that kid Chenle will appreciate me.” 

Mark sighed as soon as his overdramatic boyfriend exited the dorm room. 

"I want to believe you, I really do…” Mark said solemnly, staring into Jaemin’s soul with starry and analytical eyes. “Do you truly want Jeno to be happy?” 

Jaemin nodded maniacally. “I know I can make him happy. Please just tell me how to find him.” 

Mark reached over to grab a post-it note and a pen from Donghyuck’s nightstand. 

“Call this number at 7:03 p.m., say what you need to say, and be around,” Mark handed Jaemin the note with a phone number written on it. 

“I-Is this what I think it is?” Jaemin stared wide-eyed, examining the note. 

Mark nodded. “I have a feeling that everything will be fine. Wait at your dorm. He’ll literally come running.” 

Jaemin chuckled. “Thanks, Mark.” 

“No problem,” the elder waved. “Just one warning. If you hurt Jeno again, I won’t be very nice.” 

“Right, chief,” Jaemin saluted as Mark turned to exit the dorm. 

“Goddammit… where did Hyuck go?” Mark muttered under his breath as the door closed shut. 

Jaemin clutched the note in his hands. This was his one chance to make things right. And hopefully be genuinely happy, for once in his life. 

♫ 

“What are you doing here, Donghyuck?” Jeno asked, plopping into his chair inside the studio. 

Donghyuck shrugged. “Mark dragged me along.” 

Jeno narrowed his eyes. “Mark. What are you planning?” 

Mark nearly spit out his water. “N-Nothing! Absolutely nothing. Is Johnny here yet?” 

“No,” Jisung shouted from outside the booth. “If he doesn’t show then can I man the tech tonight? I’m totally ready now-” 

“Not quite yet, kid,” Johnny the engineer frowned, removing Jisung’s hands from some buttons and levers. 

Jisung pouted. “Unfair.” 

“You’ll get your chance soon, Jisung,” Professor Moon reassured, making his way into the room. “Is everyone here?” 

Jeno nodded. Mark gave a thumbs up. 

“Alright then. Right on time,” Johnny smiled, cuing Jisung. 

“We’re on in five-” the younger boy started. “-four, three, two-”

_“Greetings, dear listeners!”_ Jeno spoke calmly through the mic. _“Today’s Wednesday. You know what that means!”_

_“Dj M in the building!”_ Mark all but shouted. _“Time for Dj J and M's 'Wacky Wednesday’!”_

Jeno frowned. _“I still don't approve of that name, but whatever.”_

Mark chuckled. _“So for today's segment, I have something special planned."_

_“And what is that?”_ Jeno asked, frown creeping onto his face. 

Mark scoffed, feigning offense. _“Do you not trust me?”_

_“Frankly, no,”_ Jeno deadpanned as Donghyuck, Johnny, Jisung, and Professor Moon all burst into laughter. 

Mark's eyes drooped. _“The audacity… Anyways, it appears that we have a caller."_

Jeno raised an eyebrow. _“We don't take callers.”_

_“We do now!”_ Mark laughed, connecting some wires. _“Caller one, you're on air!”_

Jeno sat unamused as Mark waited for the call to go through. Jeno _never_ accepted calls before. What made Mark think that doing this randomly was okay? 

_“H-Hello?”_ a panicked but somewhat familiar voice rang through Jeno's headset. 

_“Yes, you're on the air!”_ Mark smirked. _“What would you like to say?”_

A moment of silence. 

The caller cleared their throat. 

_“Lee Jeno, I love you!”_ the caller shouted, voice loud and clear. 

_“I-”_ Jeno's eyes widened as he realized who the voice belonged to. _“Jaemin??”_

_“Who else?”_ the caller giggled cutely and Jeno felt himself blush. 

_“Haha…”_ Jeno laughed. _“Dj M? Do you think you could take the rest of this shift?”_

Mark nodded, a proud and knowing look plastered onto his face. 

_“Jaemin, wait!”_ Jeno called through the mic. _“I’ll be right there!”_

With that, Jeno threw his headset down, grabbed his phone, and dashed out of the booth and into the hallway. 

Mark clapped. _“Since we don't have our main Dj, I thought I'd bring someone special in. Round of applause for Dj D!”_

Johnny turned the applause sound effect on as Donghyuck walked proudly into the booth and sat in Jeno's chair. 

_“Ayo, whaddup?”_ Donghyuck, or Dj D smiled. _“I finally got promoted!”_

Mark chuckled. _“What songs would you like to start with, oh wise Dj?”_

♫ 

Jeno ran as fast as his legs could carry him. For once, he didn't do any thinking. Just _doing_. And it was the greatest feeling ever. Jaemin loved him. And that's all he'd ever need. 

Jeno came to a stop, panting in front of Jaemin's dorm. Before he could knock, however, the door burst open. Jeno was immediately pulled into a tight hug, Jaemin's scent overwhelming his senses. They just stayed there, in each others arms, letting their actions speak where words couldn't. It was a combination of unspoken confessions, apologies, misunderstandings, and most importantly, _love._

“Jeno,” Jaemin pulled back slightly. “I’ve loved you since that day when I couldn't finish my essay. I still love you today. Whenever I was lost, you always had the answer. You _are_ the answer.” 

Jeno put a stop to Jaemin's cheesy rant by leaning forward and planting a chaste kiss on the other's lips. Jaemin gasped at the sudden movement, yet his hands still found his favorite place, the hair on the nape of Jeno's neck, deepening the kiss. 

“I’m so sorry for what I did,” Jaemin spoke as they pulled away for air. “I swear I’ll never hurt you again-” 

“You really _do_ overthink things,” Jeno smiled his signature eye smile, tightening his hold on the other's waist. 

“A-Are we fine now?” Jaemin asked, a concern look plagueing his handsome features. 

Jeno chuckled. “Of course we are. Better than fine, actually.” 

“Really?” Jaemin perked up, cheeks flushing a deep pink. 

“Consider this…” Jeno smiled, holding onto one of Jaemin's hands. 

Jaemin beamed him, realizing that Jeno had spent countless tears, songs, laughs, smiles, and seconds, all for this. All for Jaemin. 

“The show. The songs. My heart. Everything. It's all been to you. Always has been. Always will be.” 

_fin♫_

**Author's Note:**

> so what'd you think? if you liked it, comments and kudos are always appreciated! thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> twitter.com/pwarkitjisung
> 
> curiouscat.me/cafeuniverse


End file.
